Sangue Quente
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Vampiros e Lobisomens, seres distintos completamente opostos, suas raças rejeitam-se naturalmente, ocasionando lutas e constantes guerras silenciosas. Lucy Heartfilia uma vampira puro sangue tem sua vida completamente transformada, ao mudar-se para uma cidade pequena e esbarrar seu destino ao de um certo garoto. LongFic UA - Universo Alternativo, NatsuxLucy
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail e seus personagens pertencem a Hiro Mashima, mas a historia é de minha autoria.**

**Fanfic UA - Universo Alternativo.**

**Casais Shippers: **NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy, GrayxJuvia, JellalxErza, LaxusxMirajane.

**N/A:** Primeira longfic que posto aqui no site, também está sendo postada no Nyah! Estava com essa ideia a alguns dias em minha cabeça, tirei a inspiração para a fic depois de assistir a alguns filmes de lobos como, sangue e chocolate, e alguns sobre vampiros e lobisomens, como Anjos da noite.

Para quem não assistiu a nenhum nesses filmes eu vos recomendo, são maravilhosos e muitas coisas que recorreram na fic tem base neles.

Este primeiro capítulo é apenas o prólogo, mandem reviews sobre o que acharam, e inspirem essa pobre autora a continuar animada com a fic :)

* * *

_**.**_

**_"Sangue Quente"_**

**Capitulo I - Prólogo**

O mundo das lendas e contos de fadas é realmente fascinante, crianças pequenas se amedrontavam quando ouviam as histórias de suas mães sobre seres noturnos sedentos de sangue, denominados vampiros e outros seres que a luz do luar adquiriam uma forma animal gigantesca e absurdamente feroz. Mal os humanos sabiam que aquelas criaturas haviam realmente existido e ao longo do tempo misturaram-se entre os povos antigos, com o passar dos anos foram esquecidos, até serem citados como lendas urbanas, criaturas mitológicas, folclores, na era moderna aqueles seres não passavam de apenas **histórias**.

_"Vampiros, seres demoníacos sugadores da vitalidade humana através de seu sangue. São astutos, inteligentes e extraordinariamente bonitos, usam seus poderes de persuasão para atrair as presas em suas armadilhas. Os poucos clãs de vampiros existentes vivem pacificamente entre os humanos, caçando de maneira moderada pessoas que não fariam falta para a sociedade, sumindo naturalmente com ladrões, moradores de rua e pessoas imprudentes que ousam se aventurar em lugares pouco habitados. Os sugadores de sangue mantém esse ritmo tentando encaixar-se da melhor maneira, fazem o possível para não serem notados, como são imortais, sua falta de envelhecimento os fazem migrar de lugar frequentemente._

_Os vampiros anciãos são responsáveis por estabelecer a ordem da caça a humanos e manter o equilíbrio entre as raças, somente os sangue puro são capazes de transformar humanos em vampiros secundários, estes só existem para servir os vampiros de primeira linhagem, as mordidas de vampiros secundários causam somente a morte de um humano, não a sua transformação. Grande parte da linhagem pura dos vampiros fora extinta na guerra dos mil anos, que é travada até hoje entre vampiros e lobisomens."_

_ "Lobisomens ou Licantropos, são seres descendentes do deus lobo da mitologia, esses seres são poderosos em noites de lua cheia, em período lunar eles alcançam o auge de seus poderes tendo como fim a metamorfose completa, adquirindo a forma de um lobo. Um animal feroz e incrivelmente grande, suas presas afiadas como navalha são mais resistentes que puro aço, capazes de fazer qualquer ser vivo sua refeição. Quando estão na forma humana são poderosos, sua audição é apurada assim como o seu olfato, são velozes e ágeis, sem contar com a extrema força bruta que possuem, mas seu poder não chega nem a metade de quando estão sob o efeito da metamorfose. Os verdadeiros licantropos descendentes da linhagem pura do deus wolf, despertam seus verdadeiros poderes ao completarem dezoito anos, durante a adolescência eles vivem como pessoas normais, alguns sem mesmo saber de sua raça, porém quanto mais próximos de sua maioridade mais poderes eles ganham."_

_ Ah.

Levy esfregou os olhos cansada, havia esquecido-se das horas enquanto perdia-se em livros na biblioteca, como era de costume ela passava a maior parte do dia enfurnada naquele local, _seu cantinho de paz_, como costumava chamar.

Nos últimos dias tinha um interesse particular por seres sobrenaturais, talvez devido a uma experiência um tanto traumática que passara a meses atrás, o que vivera parecia loucura, e por mais que soubesse que ninguém acreditaria se ela contasse seu encontro com aquele ser assustador, aquela noite nunca saia de seus pensamentos e em seus constantes pesadelos.

_" Era uma noite clara, a lua iluminava o céu escuro como uma lâmpada gigante, Levy caminhava tranquilamente ao lado de seus inseparáveis amigos Jet e Droy, o trio acabara de sair do cinema, enquanto trajavam o caminho de casa eles conversavam sobre o filme e riam distraidamente, mal notando as luzes da rua em que estavam piscarem fracamente sob seu caminho, quando a azulada reparou na trilha que seguia notou que aquela rua estava totalmente vazia, não havia ninguém além dela e seus dois companheiros, que notando o mesmo que ela lhe olharam apreensivos, mesmo um deles tentando passar-lhe segurança sob o sorriso singelo, ela os conhecia bem demais para poder ver o medo em seus olhos. Quando voltou seu olhar para frente notou um estranho vulto negro passar pelos arbustos em um dos parques a frente, o local estava um breu graças a recente queda de energia, ela só conseguia enxergar algumas sombras de objetos que se formavam ao chão pela iluminação fraca da lua no céu, ergueu o olhar para cima e contemplou a imponente lua cheia brilhar imensamente sobre suas cabeças, o céu estava estrelado e negro como aquele parque. Um calafrio correu por sua espinha dorsal fazendo-a arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés, instintivamente a garota levou as mãos ao peito e abraçou-se enquanto caminhava lentamente seguindo seu percurso ate sua casa, seus amigos estavam calados e atentos a cada barulho que ouviam, o som do vento e de galhos se quebrando enviavam ondas de medo aos adolescentes que hesitaram em seguir caminho pelo parque. _

_Adentrando na escuridão eles andaram a passos rápidos pelo local, ao ouvir um barulho mais parecido com um urro, pelo menos fora o que a garota pensou, Levy parou de andar, seu corpo paralisado de medo, ela tremeu quando finalmente avistou o animal enorme aproximando-se dela, os olhos vermelhos do bicho a fuzilavam, os dentes a mostra em um rosnado de raiva, o animal parou a poucos metros deles, os caninos saltando da grande mandíbula aberta. A mente da azulada nublou, ela mal conseguia se mexer, tão pouco se lembrar de falar, olhou de relance para os seus dois amigos que tinham em seus rostos uma expressão de puro pavor, ambos tremiam tanto quanto ela e pareciam mais paralisados que a mesma. __Defensivamente em um momento de lucidez, quando o animal pareceu atacar, ela se virou e começou a correr e a gritar agoniada para os companheiros de sala._

__Corram, agora!_

_A voz cortada da garota despertou os dois de sua paralisia e em segundos os três estavam correndo no sentido oposto a criatura negra, que os seguia facilmente em suas quatro patas, o animal dava passadas longas e se quisesse já havia os pego no momento em que decidiram fugir. Aquela corrida durou mais alguns minutos, a azulada era a mais lenta do grupo, chegando a ficar para trás em diversos momentos, recusava a virar-se pois sentia a poucos centímetros de si o barulho pesado da respiração e grunhido do animal, sua fuga terminou em um beco sem saída que os três enfiaram-se enquanto corriam desesperadamente._

_Os momentos que se seguiram foram os mais aterrorizantes de sua vida. A pequena e__stava caída ao chão, seus olhos quase fechando-se, ela conseguia ver o ultimo de seus amigos sendo espancado pela criatura, que o mordia e o arranhava violentamente, o sangue deles jorrava no chão, assim como o dela própria e se mesclavam formando uma grande poça no centro. A criatura satisfeita soltou mais um urro, parecendo uma risada debochada, o animal negro caminhou calmamente ate a garota e no momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram, ela imaginou notar um leve sinal de tristeza escondida naquelas iris vermelhas._

__ Por favor pare.._

_O animal reagiu estranhamente depois disso, parecia ter perdido a vontade de se alimentar aquela noite, uivou uma ultima vez frustrado, para depois pular um dos prédios, desaparecendo na escuridão e foi naquelas órbes que Levy pensou antes de desmaiar._

_Dias depois ela acordara em um hospital, suas memórias bagunçadas a deixaram confusa, ainda mais depois de conversar com Jet e Droy e os mesmos negarem qualquer afirmação que a azulada insistia em dar sobre o incidente a eles naquela noite, coincidentemente os dois homens haviam batido fortemente com a cabeça durante o ataque e perdido um pouco suas memórias, incluindo sua recente experiência ruim. __Talvez fosse melhor que eles não se lembrassem mesmo, pois igual a ela eles jamais seriam os mesmos, a garota sentia-se frustrada por ninguém acreditar em sua história, a pobre foi designada até a um tratamento psicológico depois que prestou seu depoimento sobre o ocorrido na delegacia."_

_ Eu não estou maluca! - Ela bateu ambas as palmas das mãos na testa, e bufou de indignação com suas lembranças.

Seus pelos se eriçaram ao se lembrar daquele animal negro e de suas órbes avermelhadas a fitando com estranheza, aquele bicho definitivamente não era um simples _cachorro colossal._

* * *

N/F:

E ai gostaram? Não? Mandem suas opiniões.  
Obrigada.


	2. Capítulo II

Olá pessoinhas, eis o segundo capítulo da Fanfic, por favor comentem o que estão achando.  
**_OBS:_ **A mesma está sendo postada também no Nyah! Fanfiction.

* * *

** Capítulo II - O Clã**

_"Lembre-se minha filha, um dia você irá descobrir um amor que fará toda a sua existência ter sentido. Quando o encontrar, lute por ele.." _

Uma loira encarava as estrelas pensativa, naquela noite completara cem anos desde a morte de sua mãe Layla Heartfilia, uma vampira puro sangue tão poderosa quanto o seu sobrenome imponente, a mesma perdera a vida sacrificando-se para proteger a filha durante um ataque de lobos, a pequena Lucy jamais esqueceu-se das feições assustadoras daquele assassino cruel.

Ao lembrar-se daquilo ela apertou as mãos fortemente contra o peito, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer em seu rosto, não demonstrava para as pessoas ao seu redor a falta que sentia dela, mas durante todos os anos no dia de seu falecimento, ela entregava-se a dor trancando-se em seu quarto. A garota sentia-se sozinha no mundo sem sua mãe, era como se ninguém mais a entendesse e a amasse, não que ela fosse indiferente com seu pai, um dos vampiros mais poderosos existentes e líder de seu clã, sua hierarquia e poder trazia consigo grandes responsabilidades, Lucy mal o via, o velho vivia fora em reuniões, exterminações e aquelas coisas burocráticas dos vampiros que ela não gostava de participar.

A vampira não fazia parte daquele universo, sentia-se solitária e incompleta ali naquele castelo, a única coisa que a deixava feliz eram os intermináveis livros da grande biblioteca e os vários manuscritos de histórias que sua mãe havia escrito para ela, Lucy herdou a mesma facilidade com a escrita que a mãe, seu último empenho era em um livro do gênero romântico, cujo casal protagonista vivia um amor proibido, não aceito por suas famílias, ela inspirou-se em um de seus escritores preferidos Willian Shakespeare, a tragédia Romeu e Julieta sem duvidas era uma lição que ela sempre se recordaria.

_ Srta. Heartfilia.

Chamou uma das serviçais adentrando no quarto da loira, que a fitou atenta.

_ Sim?

_ Jude-sama requisita sua presença imediata na sala de jantar.

_ Já estou indo.

Suspirou cansada, aquele dia em questão era importante, pois em todos os anos na data da morte de Layla, os 'familiares' e aliados vinham até eles para prestar-lhes o seu apoio e condolências. Lucy desceu as escadas do enorme castelo, o chão escuro coberto por um tapete vermelho a levou até o piso inferior, a loira trajava um vestido rosa com babados em tom mais claro, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque flor deixando apenas algumas mechas douradas caírem ao lado rosto, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com a luminosidade dos lustres a sua volta, o pescoço a mostra exibia a tatuagem na forma de um morcego, símbolo de seu clã, assim como a marca de nascença de sua linhagem de sangue azul.

Lucy era uma mulher incrivelmente linda, tinha o tom de pele alva cor da neve, um corpo formoso bem avantajado, seios enormes saltitavam em seu vestido decotado, suas curvas sinuosas atraiam olhares, o vestido longo marcava suas pernas torneadas e seu cheiro era convidativo para qualquer ser vivo que entrasse em seu campo de visão, como vampira fêmea que era, ela exalava um ar natural delicioso para qualquer macho, seus poderes de sedução fluíam sobre seus poros, arte que atraia facilmente os mortais, o que ela particularmente odiava já que era contra beber sangue humano e a matar.

Seu pai sempre reprovou a atitude da filha, para ele era uma ofensa negar-se a beber sangue humano, e recusando-se a matar ela renegava as próprias origens. A dieta de Lucy consistia em sangue de animais, que além de a deixar mais fraca do que os vampiros normais, inibiam pela metade os seus poderes de primeira linhagem.

_ Lucy!

A vampira foi envolvida por braços fortes quando finalmente chegou a sala, local onde estavam reunidos vários vampiros em volta de uma grande mesa de jantar, a primeira a cumprimenta-la foi uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos vermelhos, os olhos ônix reluziam sutilmente tons avermelhados devido ao sangue que a ruiva bebia em sua taça.

_ Erza-san.

A loira a abraçou de volta, feliz em revela, a ruiva era sua tutora e amiga fiel, nos últimos anos aquela vampira saíra em uma caçada a lobisomens que custara a terminar.

_ Ainda bem que eu voltei, olhe só para você.. Cresceu mais dez centímetros de busto!

O comentário da ruiva fez a vampira loira corar violentamente, arrancando risadas dos demais vampiros que estavam sentados em volta da mesa e as observavam atentamente.

_ Lucy querida, como você cresceu!

Falou uma mulher albina, os olhos azuis brilhando de alegria, Lucy a retribuiu com um sorriso meigo, enquanto caminhava até ela para cumprimenta-la, as duas abraçaram-se e quando a loira virou seu olhar para os demais integrantes da mesa, foi recebida primeiro por comentários provocativos de um dos vampiros a sua frente.

_ E não, dessa vez ela não está falando dos seus peitos blondie. Apesar de essa noite eles estarem bem provocativos com esse decote.

Lucy voltou a corar, levando instintivamente a mão aos seios e abraçando-os na tentativa frustrada de oculta-los entre seus braços, em troca de seu comentário o loiro recebeu um olhar mortal dela, que o fez sorrir satisfeito.

_ Ora, Ora, não vai nem ao menos cumprimentar um parente distante?

Após um minuto de silêncio, a loira respirou fundo e respondeu seca.

_ Olá, Sting.

_ Não ligue para os maus modos do meu irmão Lucy-san. - O moreno ao lado do loiro falou entediado, seu rosto não demonstrando nenhuma expressão.

_ Rogue-san, prazer em revelo.

A loira deu um sorriso fraco aos dois convidados, para depois terminar de analisar o restante dos vampiros sentados a mesa, muitos deles ela mal conhecia, cumprimentou-os formalmente parando o seu olhar em um homem musculoso, sentado ao lado da vampira albina, seu grande porte tomava metade da mesa para si próprio, parecia que a cada vez que ela o reencontrava ele estava maior.

_ Homens devem ser cavalheiros e cumprimentar as damas primeiro.

Falou ele com um sorriso repuxado, as órbes azuis a fitando, no mesmo instante levantou-se e pegou a mão de Lucy, pousando lentamente os lábios em sua pele, dando-lhe um beijo no local, ação que provocou um rubor leve nas bochechas da loira e um levantar de sobrancelhas de Sting, que encarou o albino com a cara emburrada.

_ Elfman-san, como você está? - Perguntou a vampira logo após o cumprimento, tentando mudar a tensão do ambiente.

_ Bem, como homem forte que sou, sempre esmago a cabeça daqueles lobisomens nojentos em nome de nosso clã.

Mirajane deu um sorriso torto para o irmão, a expressão em seu rosto revelando claramente que ele havia falado coisas demais, no momento em que o vampiro cruzou o olhar com o da albina ao seu lado, ele se recolheu sobre a cadeira, calando-se em seguida e passando a fitar a mesa durante o restante da noite.

Havia mais um vampiro sentado ao lado de Erza, este possuía cabelos azuis e uma marca, que Lucy julgou ser símbolo de outro clã, escancarada em seu rosto no lado direito do olho, Erza vendo a amiga encarar seu companheiro curiosa, sentiu-se no dever de apresenta-lo a ela.

_ Lucy. - Ela pigarreou seu nome, chamando a atenção da vampira para si.

_ Este homem chama-se Jellal Fernandez. - Falou pousando a mão no ombro direito do homem, indicando para loira de quem se tratava. _ Novo membro do clã. - Completou.

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo Jellal-san.

O azulado devolveu o sorriso amigavelmente, fazendo Lucy simpatizar se com ele instantaneamente.

_ Prazer em conhece-la também Srta. Heartfilia.

Momentos após a breve apresentação de ambos, Lucy sentou-se na cadeira da ponta dianteira da mesa, sentindo a presença do ancião que acabara de se juntar a eles, ao seu lado, o olhar sério daquele homem dava um ar pesado ao ambiente, e ela adotou uma postura firme.

_ Eu os reuni aqui esta noite para fazer-lhes um comunicado importante. - Os vampiros presentes encararam o velho com curiosidade, fazendo-o prosseguir.

_ Estamos em constantes brigas territoriais, tanto com vampiros de clãs rivais como também com os lobos.

Lucy sentiu um calafrio a percorrer ao ouvir aquele nome.

_ Aqueles demônios estão ganhando força e se proliferando feito peste, não temos mais espaço nesse continente. Por esse motivo iremos nos mudar em breve, daqui a dois dias para ser exato.

Nenhum dos vampiros ali presentes pareceu se importar com o fato, afinal isto era rotineiro de sua raça, a cada cinquenta anos eles mudavam-se de cidade, estado, país, dependendo da gravidade da situação, nunca se apegavam a um lar como uma pessoa normal, e nem podiam se dar ao luxo disso. Lucy foi a única a protestar, aparentemente irritada com aquela informação de ultima hora.

_ Como assim vamos ter que sair daqui? E as nossas coisas, e os meus..

Foi cortada no meio da frase pela mesma voz que havia dado o aviso, seu pai a olhou de soslaio de um jeito predominante.

_ Sem reclamações Lucy, nós vamos partir e ponto, não temos mais porque viver aqui.

Disse por fim, levando uma taça de sangue aos lábios, seu tom autoritário não deixou brechas para contestamentos. Depois da reunião a loira despediu-se dos presentes e subiu para seu quarto, trancando-se logo em seguida, afundou-se em sua cama macia e deixou as lágrimas caírem, ela estava cansada de nunca ter um lugar fixo para viver, estava cansada de sempre vagar como um cigano pelo mundo, sentia falta de fazer amigos verdadeiros, falta de ter um lugar em que pertencesse verdadeiramente, um lugar onde pudesse viver sem precisar esconder-se do mundo.

* * *

**N/F: **E ai o que acharam? Reviews são sempre bem vindas.


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A:** Agradeço pela review recebida, continuarei atualizando a história aqui.  
Espero que gostem, esse cap. saiu bem grandinho :D**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo III - Lembranças**

**Magnólia.**

Um homem acordou com o som do despertador atazanando os ouvidos, que nos últimos meses estavam mais sensíveis do que o normal. _Droga,_ resmungou baixinho enquanto tateava inutilmente a cômoda ao lado de sua cama, os olhos ainda fechados sem nenhuma intenção de serem abertos, a expressão cansada, depois de alguns minutos ele se levantou com raiva, deu um soco no objeto que tocava incessante silenciando o ruído quando o despedaçou em suas mãos.

_ Merda!

Outro despertador que quebrara, com este já eram cinco em apenas duas semanas.

_Maldito mau humor de manhã._

Rosnou indo em direção ao banheiro, trajava apenas uma bermuda cinza, que ao andar caia um pouco em sua cintura expondo o oblíquo definido de seu abdômen, quando olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho, bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos ganhando um ar despojado, em seguida lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, tentou arrumar-se devidamente para o seu primeiro dia de aula, mas seu animo não estava muito bom para embelezar-se naquele dia em questão.

Seu mau humor devia-se a uma festa, que no dia anterior ele permaneceu até altas horas da manhã a procura de seu melhor amigo, um moreno bagunceiro que tinha manias um tanto pervertidas a seu ver, aquele homem maluco despia-se frequentemente em publico, ação que causava bastante estardalhaço por onde passava, Natsu já estava cansado de buscar o amigo na delegacia por atentado ao pudor.

_"Gray esta é a ultima vez que eu te tiro daqui está ouvindo? Da próxima vai passar o resto dos seus dias atrás das grades! - Falou irritado, ao sair da delegacia, carregando consigo o amigo bêbado escorado em seu ombro. Já estava quase amanhecendo e por causa da ação imprudente do amigo, o rosado iria ter dificuldades em acordar cedo naquele dia."_

_Maldito Gray..._ Pensou emburrado, saindo de seu quarto e dando de cara com o moreno debruçado na mesa da cozinha, ao lado de uma xícara de café pela metade. _Pelo menos ele preparou o café da manhã,_ e chegando próximo a ele, encheu os pulmões de ar soltando logo após um grito estridente.

_ ACORDA CUBO DE GELO!

Assustado o homem a sua frente saltou da cadeira, batendo a mão na xícara de café ao lado, tornando o liquido quente em seu colo.

_ AAAAHHH DROGA, PORRA NATSU SEU DESGRAÇ..

Foi interrompido por um soco no estômago que o rosado lhe deu, que fez o moreno se encolher no chão, agoniado com as dores tanto do soco, como do liquido quente tocando sua pele fria.

_ Você vai me pagar por isso.

Ameaçou-o com um olhar mortal em seu rosto franzido.

_ Agora estamos kits, eu disse que você não ia sair ileso por ter me feito de babá ontem.

O rosado então caminhou até a saída, um resquício de lembrança da noite anterior passou-se pela mente de Gray, que ao se dar conta da armadilha, gritou para o amigo tentando alerta-lo antes que fosse tarde.

_ Cuidado!

E realmente fora tarde demais.

Natsu já havia aberto a porta e ao passar por ela, foi recebido por um banho gelado, de um balde bem posicionado em cima da porta preso por um fio de nylon na maçaneta.

_ Ora seu..

Ele cerrou os punhos, os dedos ficando brancos devido a força utilizada, enquanto ia em direção a Gray, via o remorso e ao mesmo tempo a zombaria nos olhos do mesmo, como se estivessem pedindo desculpas e ao mesmo tempo rindo as custas dele, ensopado o rosado desistiu de chegar cedo em seu primeiro dia.

**_ X _**

Do outro lado da cidade, em uma mansão bem afastada do centro, escondida pela densa floresta, uma grande movimentação de empregados dos vampiros recém chegados encarregava-se da mudança, carregando moveis e arrumando o local, aparentemente uma família nobre havia se mudado para lá, e em menos de um dia aquilo já virara notícia entre os habitantes da pequena cidade.

_ Você já soube da novidade?

Falou uma senhora empurrando o seu carrinho de compras, para a balconista de um supermercado.

_ Já sim, não acredito que compraram aquela casa amaldiçoada, pobre gente. - Replicou a outra apreensiva.

_ É verdade, mas tenho certeza que eles não ficarão nem um mês naquela casa, assim como todos os outros.

Mal elas sabiam que o real motivo pelo qual aquela família comprou a propriedade, cuja a reputação era tão ruim, devia-se exatamente pelo fato de que nenhuma pessoa daquela cidade ousava a adentrar naquela floresta e muito menos passar próximo as redondezas da casa, outro motivo por escolherem morar em uma cidade tão pequena, era devido ao clima frio e bastante chuvoso daquela região, foram poucas as vezes em que a cidade de Magnólia avistou a luz do sol, o que era extremamente propício para o clã que habitara a mansão mal assombrada, os recém chegados ao reino de Fiore eram nada mais nada menos do que os Heartfilia, sua fama não era tão conhecida nesse novo continente como era em Acalypha.

_ Papai, como conversamos semana passada o senhor prometeu que iria me deixar conhecer melhor a cultura e costumes desse país..

Comunicou a vampira loira em um tom calmo, enquanto analisava as reações do homem a sua frente, e visto que ele não pareceu protestar ela prosseguiu.

_ Por este motivo, eu quero me matricular no colégio da cidade.

Naquele momento, como já havia previsto, o humor do velho mudou drasticamente.

_ Você ficou maluca? Não posso permitir que frequente o colégio dos humanos, nós precisamos nos manter inibidos por um certo tempo até eles ficarem acostumados com a nossa presença aqui.

_ O senhor sabe que eu já estudei em outros colégios iguais a esse, eu sei me controlar perto deles pai, não vou fazer nenhuma besteira, por favor deixe-me ir.

Insistiu ela, com um olhar cheio de expectativa, pedindo por uma exceção.

_ Mas Lucy, não conhecemos esse lugar completamente, não posso arriscar que saia sozinha, podem haver inimigos aqui.

Ao contrário do que o homem esperava, ela não se deu por vencida, a motivação em seu olhar mostrou a seu pai que ela não iria ceder.

_ Mas eu tenho a Erza para me proteger, agora que ela voltou para casa.

Nesse momento uma nova figura surgiu no salão, completando o argumento da loira.

_ Não se preocupe com a segurança da Lucy, Jude-sama. Darei a minha vida para protege-la se for preciso.

Comunicou seriamente a vampira dos cabelos escarlate, e por não haver outro motivo plausível para impedir a saída da filha, o ancião cedeu seu pedido a contragosto.

_ Está bem Lucy, pode frequentar esse colégio, mas de maneira alguma quero que saia de perto da Erza, estamos entendidos?

_ Hai! - Respondeu eufórica.

**_ X _**

O campus não era tão grande como Lucy estava acostumada, seu pai não fora ambicioso dessa vez, escolheu mudar-se para uma cidade pacata e pouco habitada. A família Heartfilia por ser rica, possuía várias casas em quase todos os lugares do globo, não seria estranho se seu pai adquirisse uma das maiores mansões que aquela cidadezinha já vira.

_ Arigatou Erza-san, não sei o que faria se você não estivesse lá para me ajudar.

A vampira caminhava pelos corredores da escola em que se matriculara, junto a amiga.

_ Não precisa me agradecer Lucy, eu devo minha vida a você.

Aquelas palavras fizeram a ruiva relembrar-se do dia em que sua vida mudou completamente, graças a garota ao seu lado.

_"Ano X945, segunda guerra mundial, época de grande crise econômica e uma pandemia que causou a morte de inúmeras pessoas. Em um dos poucos hospitais públicos de uma cidade pequena, uma mulher jovem de aparentemente vinte anos, estava deitada em um leito, ela sofria de uma doença rara naquela época, seu câncer estava em estágio final, restando a ela poucos dias de vida. A ruiva chorava muito, o médico havia acabado de comunicar-lhe sobre o seu estado crítico, infelizmente por não ter família o diagnostico era lhe informado diretamente. _

_Ela não queria partir, não antes de reencontrar seu amigo de infância, pessoa no qual ela havia apaixonado-se perdidamente e por crueldade do destino foram separados. Uma pequena garotinha interrompeu seu choro, ela a fitava com o olhar triste, a ruiva a olhou de volta enquanto limpava as lágrimas de seu rosto, tentou dar um sorriso que entalou em sua garganta, a menina segurando um ursinho aproximou-se dela, levou umas das mãos ao seu rosto e sorriu de uma forma meiga para a ruiva, ao tocar-lhe as pequenas mãozinhas Erza sorriu de volta. _

_Neste momento outra pessoa entrou no local, um belo homem de cabelos castanhos, olhar firme, trajando roupas elegantes, este ao ver sua filha chamou seu nome._

__ Venha Lucy, precisamos voltar para casa._

__ Papai, nós podemos salvar essa garota? - Perguntou a pequena de um jeito inocente, recebendo um olhar descrente de seu pai._

__ Lucy eu não posso fazer isso, você sabe que não é tão simples assim._

__ Por favor senhor, me ajude. - Erza suplicou, com uma pequena esperança brilhando em seus olhos._

__ Otou-san, o senhor pode fazer isso, ela precisa de ajuda. – Insistiu a menininha._

__ O senhor é médico? Se for, por favor faça o que estiver em seu alcance para me manter viva._

__ Tem certeza de que deseja viver? A qualquer custo? Mesmo que isto lhe traga uma existência amaldiçoada por todos?_

__ Sim, aceito qualquer coisa. Por favor me cure desta doença, eu não tenho muito tempo restante._

_Após ouvir sua resposta o homem suspirou, caminhou até a prateleira de medicamentos e dela retirou uma seringa anestésica, em seguida aproximou-se da cama onde a jovem estava deitada._

__ O que é isto? – Perguntou receosa._

__ É uma injeção para te anestesiar, não posso correr o risco de alguém nos ver se você gritar, confie em mim é para o seu próprio bem._

_Depois disto ele injetou o líquido nas veias da garota, que minutos depois se sentiu sonolenta, sua visão turva captou apenas a mudança drástica nos olhos daquele homem, de um castanho escuro para um vermelho vivo, seus dentes caninos ganhando forma, saltando de sua boca quando ele finalmente os cravou em seu pescoço, fazendo-a desacordar completamente."_

_ Erza-san?

A loira lhe chamou, despertando-a de suas lembranças, ao olhar para garota notou que seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, um misto doce de inocência e pureza, coisas que não combinavam nenhum pouco com o seu sangue amaldiçoado.

_ Sim, Lucy.

_ Posso dar uma volta pelo colégio sozinha? – Ela fez o pedido com uma carinha meiga, deixando sua tutora amolecida.

_ Esta bem, mas não se afaste muito.

A vampira sorriu em resposta, e logo depois desapareceu entre as arvores do jardim do campus, Erza sorriu internamente, tinha além de uma divida infinita, um carinho excepcional pela garota, admirava seu jeito determinado e a bondade que ela tinha em seu coração, a ruiva sentia que um dia essas qualidades seriam cruciais para todos.

* * *

**N/F:**

E ai o que me dizem? Mandem suas opiniões, críticas, elogios, todos os argumentos são super importantes para mim. Não fiquem com preguiça de escrever viu?

Kissus até o próximo.


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, ando meia esquecida daqui.

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Encontro**

**.**

Em dos locais mais altos do colégio Fairy Tail, mas especificamente em cima da torre norte do campus, lugar onde estava instalado a caixa d'água da escola, uma garota contemplava a imensidão da floresta sul da cidade, local onde sua nova casa escondia-se. Enquanto apreciava o belo cenário, andou alguns passos a frente posicionando-se na beirada daquela construção, sabia que nenhum aluno ou professor a enxergaria ali, ou sequer a procuraria, além de Erza é claro, que a essa altura já havia a encontrado, a ruiva estava a alguns metros de distância, sentada em uma das cadeiras no refeitório, vez ou outra olhava na direção de Lucy pela janela, checando se estava tudo bem.

A loira ouviu o barulho do portão do colégio se abrir e por ele muitos jovens adentrarem, aos poucos foram preenchendo o grande pátio do campus, Lucy começou a analisar as pessoas da escola e voltou sua atenção para dois jovens que acabaram de passar pelo portão, o primeiro a entrar foi um moreno dos cabelos bagunçados, sua pele branca contrastava com a marca roxa em seu olho direito, ele tinha a expressão zangada na face, vez ou outra lançava um olhar mortal para garoto ao seu lado.

O segundo garoto, que recebia o fuzilamento do moreno, tinha o cabelo de uma cor ousada, um tom rosa que ela achou estranho e por isso continuou a prestar atenção nele, o rosado trajava o uniforme escolar, igual ao os demais, gravata borboleta azul e uma camisa branca, que a vampira notou estar bem colada em seu corpo, ele tinha uma musculatura forte, não tanto quanto o Elfman, mas ainda assim chamava bastante atenção, usava uma calça azul marinho e um sapato preto, completando o restante do uniforme.

Os dois jovens andavam paralelamente, brigando a cada metro percorrido, trocavam insultos e algumas vezes paravam de andar para socarem-se mutuamente, a loira por ter uma ótima visão e audição, não precisava se esforçar para ver e ouvir tudo que falavam naquela distância.

_Mas que malucos.._ pensou ela, enquanto esperava a multidão dispersar, nesse momento uma coisa estranha aconteceu, o garoto das madeixas rosas de repente parou de andar, olhando em seguida em sua direção, ela assustou-se e deu um salto para trás, caindo de costas no chão frio, batendo a cabeça em uma viga de ferro no processo.

_ Itai-itai – Falou ao massagear o local machucado.

Do outro lado no terreno plano, o garoto que antes a loira admirava estava curioso sobre o que ele pensou ter visto, ou melhor, sentiu perto da caixa d'água.

_ O que foi cabeça de fósforo?

Gray perguntou ao perceber que o rosado havia parado de andar, e encarava uma das torres do colégio.

_ Senti um cheiro doce..

_ Han? Do que esta falando? - Exclamou o moreno confuso.

_ Gray te encontro na sala depois, preciso verificar uma coisa.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Natsu saiu correndo em direção ao local no qual aquele cheiro o atraía.

**_ X _**

_Eu só posso estar tendo alucinaçõe_s_.. Não seria possível alguém subir aqui,_ pensou o rosado enquanto escalava sem dificuldades uma das vigas que se prendia no concreto daquele edifício.

Lucy já estava pronta para descer, depois daquele susto sua vontade de apreciar a vista se esvaíra, pensou em pular da torre, a queda seria de uns 15 metros até o chão, fácil, o máximo que causaria a ela seriam alguns arranhões. Levantou-se novamente e seguiu para a beirada, um de seus pés já estava penso no ar, quando ela sentiu ser puxada bruscamente, e por ser pega desprevenida acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu para trás em cima do seu salvador, ou melhor, do maluco que atrapalhou sua descida.

Quando despertou do susto olhou para a pessoa que havia a puxado, coincidentemente ou não, era o mesmo garoto que a fez sobressaltar-se quando olhara em sua direção.

_Então realmente tinha uma pessoa aqui, _a mente do rosado o alertou.

_ O que você estava tentando fazer sua maluca? Se matar por acaso?

Perguntou ele, ainda a encarando acima de si, a loira corou com a aproximação de ambos, o calor da pele daquele garoto causou uma pequena descarga elétrica por todo seu corpo, ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de morde-lo ali, coisa que nunca havia acontecido, Lucy nunca se sentiu tão atraída por sangue em toda a sua existência, a vampira relutou com todas as forças contra a vontade de alimentar-se naquele minuto.

Aquele contato dos dois não estava ajudando, Lucy conseguia ouvir as veias pulsantes dele e as batidas do coração acelerado, sentiu o cheiro gostoso e convidativo da pele do garoto, tudo aquilo a estava deixando atônita, enquanto o observava notou que sua boca estava seca, a garganta gritando por sangue urgentemente.

Natsu também a olhava, uma estranha sensação percorrendo o corpo, sentiu-se extremamente atraído por ela, aqueles olhos castanhos o fitando desejosos, a pele dela um pouco fria causava-lhe arrepios, aquele cheiro doce de cereja que o trouxe até ali, agora apreciado tão perto o fez delirar, seu coração batia descompassado, s_implesmente angelical,_ foi a conclusão que chegou para a beleza dela.

_ Desculpe-me.. - A voz suave da garota o despertou de seu devaneio.

Ele nada respondeu, continuou a perder-se naqueles olhos, querendo que o mundo todo parasse só para eles, lutava internamente contra a vontade louca de beija-la, nunca antes havia sentido tanta atração a primeira vista por uma pessoa.

Lucy notando que ele parecia hipnotizado, logo concluiu que era devido aos seus 'poderes' e irritada consigo mesma levantou-se rapidamente de cima dele, só após a ação brusca da garota foi que ele pareceu voltar a realidade, e com ela, os acontecimentos que o trouxeram até ali. Como da água para o vinho, o rosado tentou mudar suas reações, ainda um pouco envergonhado pelo modo como havia a encarado, tentou parecer o mais natural possível.

_ Loirinha você não respondeu a minha pergunta, o que estava tentando fazer aquela hora?

Voltou a questiona-la, levantando-se do chão frio.

_ Ahn.. - Ela fez uma pausa, procurando as palavras.

_ Eu subi aqui porque gosto de lugares altos, gosto de contemplar a vista daqui.. - Falou com um sorriso meigo, que fez o coração do rosado pular no peito.

_ Eu também gosto de vir aqui, sabe? É um dos meus locais de paz. – Sorriu de volta, levando as mãos a nuca.

Lucy ruboresceu, analisando aquele rapaz de perto notou que ele era ainda mais belo, seu sorriso espontâneo causou uma queimação forte no peito da loira, ela percebeu um sentimento desconhecido tocar-lhe seu interior a deixando desnorteada por não saber como lidar com ele, seu coração imóvel acelerou-se pela primeira vez fazendo-a quase perder a respiração.

_ Eu preciso ir.

Falou ela sentindo cada vez mais próximo a presença de sua vampira guarda costas.

Natsu a encarou desconfiado, estava preocupado com a garota e naquele momento pensava em como ela iria descer dali.

_ Vamos então, eu ajudo você a descer.

**_ X _**

Momentos depois ambos já estavam no chão, _sãos e salvos segundo o rosado, em uma descida desnecessariamente longa segundo Lucy._

_ Obrigada pela ajuda ...

Ao ver que ainda não tinha se apresentado ele completou.

_ Natsu Dragneel, muito prazer.

_ Lucy Heartfilia, a honra é minha.

O garoto riu das palavras dela, fazendo-a emburrar-se.

_ Ta achando graça do que? – Perguntou a loira, com a voz um pouco aguda.

_ Do seu linguajar, falando toda formalmente assim até parece uma princesa, Luigi.

_ Não é Luigi é Lucy! - Corrigiu ela, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

_ Luxy?

_ Lucy!

_ Luffy?

_ Lucy!

_ Ta bom Luce, desculpa.

Ele deu de ombros e a coloração do rosto dela ultrapassou a cor dos cabelos de sua vampira mentora, e por falar em mentora, quando Lucy estava prestes a esbofetear aquele garoto que ela mal conhecia, a vampira ruiva surgiu interrompendo-os.

_ Lucy, as aulas já vão começar.

Comunicou, com um olhar que dizia plenamente _"Quem é esse garoto, e você está bem?"_, a loira ao entender aquele gesto mudo, fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e foi ao seu encontro. Lucy respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se, e vendo que aquele rapaz ao lado delas parecia intrigado com a recém chegada, ela resolveu se pronunciar.

_ Esta é minha amiga Erza Scarlet.

Apresentou a vampira para o rosado, que substituiu a feição curiosa para uma alegre.

_ Olá Erza, me chamo Natsu Dragneel, prazer em conhece-la.

_ Hum, é um prazer também Natsu. - Respondeu a ruiva ainda com a expressão seria e desconfiada em seu rosto.

_ Vamos Lucy.

Após aquelas palavras, a vampira dos cabelos escarlates virou-se rumo a entrada que dava acesso aos corredores do colégio.

_ Até mais Natsu-san. - Acenou a loira antes de seguir sua tutora para dentro da escola.

_ Nos esbarramos por ai.

Replicou ele, seguindo um trajeto oposto ao delas, rumando também em direção as salas, durante todo o percurso ele divagou sobre aquele encontro estranho, sorriu sozinho ao lembrar-se das feições doces daquela loira e seus olhos castanhos brilhantes. Natsu mal notou que já havia chego em sua sala enquanto sonhava acordado, olhou de relance para a porta antes de abri-la, ao avistar a placa "2º C" ele adentrou, sendo recebido por braços quentes no processo, mãos femininas pousaram em seus cabelos puxando-o para mais perto, quando ele reconheceu quem o abraçava suspirou pesadamente.

* * *

**N/F:**

Até a próxima!


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V - Distração**

Enquanto seguia o trajeto de sua respectiva sala, Erza analisava o modo distraído no qual sua amiga estava, os olhos castanhos distantes fitavam o chão, parecia que a loira refletia constantemente sobre algo, resolveu então quebrar aquele silêncio monótono.

_ Você me parece bem abalada depois do encontro com aquele garoto.

_ Como assim? - Lucy a fitou pela primeira vez desde que saíram das vistas de Natsu.

_ Está distraída. - Erza deu de ombros com resposta interrogativa da loira. _ No que esta pensando?

_ Ahn.. Sobre uma coisa que achei estranha.. - Ela parou de andar e ponderou os próprios pensamentos a procura de uma explicação. _ Senti vontade de morde-lo.

A vampira mais velha alarmou-se com aquela afirmação, Lucy era sem sombra de dúvidas a vampira com maior auto controle sobre sua sede e vê-la tão abatida por causa de sangue era uma coisa raríssima, Erza era a segunda no clã que não sentia-se aflita perto dos humanos, seu controle não chegava nem perto ao da loira, mas se a Scarlet tinha a confiança de Jude para frequentar um colégio cercado de 'refeições' sem dúvidas era porque estava apta para isso.

_ Isso é normal Lucy, todos sentimos desejo por sangue é de nosso instinto.

Foi uma observação óbvia a que a ruiva fizera, beber sangue e sentir desejo pelo mesmo, era tão natural como beber água para os humanos, estranho mesmo era a preocupação que a loira estava tendo sobre o ocorrido.

_ Mas eu nunca me senti assim antes, minha garganta ardeu tanto que eu pensei que iria queimar. - Afirmou agoniada ao recordar da sensação.

_ Preciso ficar longe daquele garoto.

**_ X _**

Natsu desvencilhou-se com certa dificuldade das garras daquela mulher, que eufórica o enchia de informações desnecessárias sobre suas férias.

_ Nat-kun, senti tanto a sua falta! Cada dia parecia ser uma eternidade pra mim. – Dramatizou a garota albina, o fitando com seus olhos azuis.

_ Lisanna, eu também senti saudades. – Mentiu, não queria magoar sua amiga de infância.

Ambos moravam naquela cidade a algum tempo, Natsu sempre viveu em Magnólia já Lisanna havia se mudado a seis anos atrás em uma casa ao lado da sua, não demorou muito para que sua nova vizinha fizesse amizade com ele. Quando crianças constantemente brincavam juntos, Lisanna sempre foi uma ótima companhia para aquele garoto solitário, mas nos últimos meses ela havia se tornado uma pessoa muito melosa e possessiva, brigando inúmeras vezes com qualquer garota que se aproximasse dele.

Natsu nunca conseguiu entender as ações de Lisanna,_ eles nem sequer eram namorados,_ o rosado sentia um carinho muito forte por ela, pois a garota sempre esteve ao seu lado, ela o conhecia bem e em diversos momentos o ajudou quando ele precisou, a divida que tinha com a albina era muito grande para ele cogitar ferir seus sentimentos, por esse motivo não se importava com o jeito autoritário da garota e procurava trata-la mais afetuosamente, depois que a mesma exigiu atenção.

Antes das aulas do ano passado terminarem, Lisanna confessou seus sentimentos a ele, que se assustou muito com aquela revelação, Natsu nunca foi bom quando o assunto era garotas e sentimentos, mas prometeu a ela que iria dizer-lhe quando estivesse gostando de alguém, ou melhor, quando estivesse pronto para retribuir aos seus sentimentos, afinal a albina nunca considerou a ideia de perdê-lo para outra garota, impossível, _ele era dela e somente ela o poderia fazer feliz,_ era o que pensava.

Natsu correu o olhar pela sala e notou seu amigo em uma das cadeiras do fundo acenando para ele sentar-se ao seu lado, caminhou a passos lentos até o moreno, deixando para trás a albina que encarou Gray irritada, os dois nunca se deram bem desde o dia em que ele fora dividir a mesma casa que o rosado.

Sentando na cadeira indicada, o Dragneel jogou a mochila no canto e em seguida afundou o rosto na mesa fria, Gray tinha aquele olhar curioso dirigido a ele, e Natsu sabia que em questão de segundos o moreno iria querer satisfações.

_ Pra onde você foi todo acelerado daquele jeito?

E como previsto o Fullbuster havia perguntado exatamente o que Natsu pensou.

_ Fui dar uma volta pela escola, e constatei que temos muitos alunos novos esse ano.

Uma pintada a mais de curiosidade tomou conta da voz do stripper.

_ Sério? E elas são gatinhas?

_ Como sabe que estou falando de garotas? – Retrucou indignado com a futilidade do amigo.

_ Porque é óbvio, agora se estiver reparando em garotos.. - Ele fez uma careta debochada. _ Vou fazer minhas malas agora mesmo.

_ Você é um idiota sabia?

_ Não tanto quanto você.

Depois de alguns insultos os dois já estavam discutindo, os colegas de classe os ignoravam como se as brigas dos dois fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, o que de fato era.

**_ X _**

Levy caminhava pensativa em direção a sala de aula, carregava consigo os recentes livros sobre demônios que comprara, analisava de cabeça baixa a capa de um deles, não notando que estava caminhando em direção a uma escadaria que dava acesso ao andar de baixo, só parou de andar quando ouviu um grito preocupado dirigido a ela.

_ Cuidado!

Ao notar para onde estava indo, ela parou desajeitadamente no pé da escada, e desequilibrada inclinou-se para trás, estava prestes a cair de costas escada abaixo quando sentiu sobre si braços cuidadosos a ampararem.

_ Essa foi por pouco!

Ela olhou assustada para o seu salvador, e suspirou aliviada com o sorriso caloroso que a mulher lhe deu.

_ Obrigada, você me salvou. - Disse abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

_ Ah que isso, sem problemas. - Respondeu a outra ainda sorridente.

Levy sorriu de volta se sentindo a vontade perto daquela garota.

_ Olá, me chamo Levy Mcgarden.

_ Olá Levy-san, me chamo Lucy Heartfilia, é um prazer conhece-la.

_ Não precisa ser tão formal, pode me chamar de Levy-chan tá.

A loira estranhou a forma como aquela garota em poucos segundos já havia tomado uma liberdade considerável com ela, mas não se importou, no fundo ela gostou de ser tão bem recebida pela menina, havia simpatizado-se com ela desde o primeiro minuto, curvou os lábios em um sorriso e respondeu animada.

_ Hai!

_ Posso abreviar seu nome também? Assim sinto que fiz pelo menos uma amiga aqui.

A vampira notou o tom triste na pergunta da azulada, e como ela era uma pessoa extremamente bondosa, tratou logo de anima-la.

_ Claro Levy-chan.

Os olhos de Levy brilharam, ela ficou realmente feliz por ter feito sua primeira amizade naquela nova cidade, depois do ataque que sofrera a azulada mudou-se para Magnólia, cidade que ficava a dois dias de viajem de seu antigo lar.

_ Você também é nova aqui?

_ Somos.

Respondeu Lucy, indicando a nova garota que havia aproximado-se delas, com uma sutileza que Levy não havia percebido que ela estava ali durante toda a conversa.

_ Ah desculpe-me, não a vi chegando.

Erza não ligou, afinal era mestra em ataques surpresas e era uma das mais habilidosas do clã na arte da caça, isso atribuía a ela a habilidade de chegar e sair despercebida.

_ Levy Mcgarden não é?

_ Sim.. – Murmurou a baixinha um pouco intimidada com a presença daquela mulher, mesmo parecendo tranquila, ela não tinha um ar tão amável quanto Lucy.

_ Me chamo Erza Scarlet. – Após a breve apresentação a vampira tocou o braço da loira, indicando para ambas voltarem a seu trajeto.

_ Estamos atrasadas! – Lucy gritou quando lembrou-se.

_ Oh Deus é verdade. – Levy parecia tão nervosa quanto ela.

_ Em qual sala você está Levy-chan?

_ Etto.. – A azulada conferiu um papel antes de responder. – Pelo que diz aqui é 2°A e vocês?

Um sorriso maior se instalou nas feições da loira quando ela voltou a se pronunciar.

_ Nós também.

_ Acho melhor vocês andarem enquanto falam. – Sugeriu a ruiva já caminhando em direção a sala que avistara no final do corredor.

E assim as três seguiram para o local, recebendo uma bronca do professor por chegarem atrasadas em seu primeiro dia, Erza bufou indignada, Lucy e Levy pediram mil desculpas constrangidas, e após apresentarem-se para os alunos, sentaram nas cadeiras vagas restantes, localizadas bem no começo da sala.


End file.
